Spring Break
by kkluvz2write
Summary: The gang all go the beach, Soul and Maka are finally dating, but she tends to be a little shy in public to which Soul is trying to rid her of. Everything seems perfect until a beach ball comes flying at Maka and a stranger is captivated with her. But when he and Soul end up in a test of strength, will Maka stick around to see who wins? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Spring Break**

The sun was barely out as the clouds would choose to cover it and cause a cold breeze to reach the beach. All the college students were free from all their worries and were ready to enjoy a much-needed spring break. The air was crisp and filled with the sweet smell of lemonade and root beers.

"AHHH! WHAT A PERFECT DAY TO BE AT THE BEACH! THIS GOD IS PLEASED WITH THE WEATHER. A TSUBAKI?"

"Ya Blackstar, it is a really nice day."

The couple held hands as they walked away from their friends, heading toward the ice cream stand.

"It's rather symmetrical, the clouds and the sun." Kid looked up and smiled.

"Sure, let's go get some root beer floats!" Liz hollered at her partner, squeezing his hand.

"Ok!" Patty grabbed Kid's hand tighter and pulled them towards the root beer float stand.

"Everyone's in a good mood." Soul rolled his eyes and looked down at his rather bashful girlfriend.

"Ya." Maka blushed, still not used to being so close in public. Soul just smiled and pulled her in close, never letting go of her hand.

"Soul."

"What? Are you embarrassed to be around me?"  
"No, I'm just."

"Shy?"

Maka nodded.

"You weren't shy last night." Soul's toothy grin was getting to Maka. She loved the way his pearly white shark-like teeth shone. Then to top it off, he was only in his black swim shorts, showing off his light tan, muscular body. His silvery-white hair shown whenever the sun appeared and his crimson eyes gleamed whenever he looked down at her. Maka hated being so much shorter than him. She was nineteen and was half a foot shorter than her boyfriend. Maka's pale skin was in contrast to Soul, and her dirty blond hair was down today, her bangs slightly covering her jade eyes, but Soul still managed to look down at them.

"Please don't say that so loud." Maka flushed and looked away from him. She was wearing a purple bikini with some short white jean shorts over it and a light blue see through tank top. They were both barefoot and carried their sandals in hand.

"Haha, fine, but smile for me. I love it when you smile."

Maka couldn't help but giggle as his bangs brushed against her face when he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were so soft and gentle.

"Mmmm, I love it when you kiss me." Maka was surprised at how honest she was being around him.

"I'll do it more often then."

"Kay, can we get a sundae?"

"Sure. Split it with me?"

"Of course." She closed her eyes as she smiled at him, receiving a light peck on the cheek. They both walked over next to Blackstar and Tsubaki. After everyone got their treats, they headed toward the beach and set up a nice picnic near the water. They had some lunch and were enjoying themselves. Blackstar and Tsubaki were in the water playing while Kid and the Thomson sisters were doing some strange exercises on the other side of the beach. Maka rested against Soul's chest as her boyfriend held up her weight. He caressed her arm while holding the frozen treat in his other hand, feeding her occasionally, and taking some bites for himself as well.

"Mmm, I love Sundays, they're the best."

"Ya, but I think I love you more."

"Soul! Hehe, aren't you in a good mood?"

"Yep, as long as I'm with you, nothing can get me down."

Maka looked up at him as they shared a heated kiss.

"Ball!"

"Ooof! Oww! Watch it!" Maka rubbed the back of her head and turned her hand into a fist as she shook it at the apologetic youngster. He looked no older than fourteen, he was short had spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was adorable, but Maka was in no mood to forgive so easily.

"Hahaha!" Soul couldn't help but laugh at the injured Maka.

"Hey! Not funny Soul!"

"Sorry, you just look so cute when you're mad, and that ball pushed you right into my chest. I have to admit, I can't call you tiny tits anymore."

"Shut up!" Maka crossed her arms and turned away from Soul, the young boy was blushing as he was collecting his lost goods.

"Tommy! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? I'm sorry miss, oh." A rather tall boy, resembling his younger brother stood next to the ball and was reaching down where it landed, near Maka's backside. Soul was beginning to steam up.

"Can we help you?" Soul's eyes were a flame, and Maka rather liked seeing him jealous, it was . . . sexy.

"Ya, sorry. My little brother can be a handful sometimes."

"It's fine." Maka turned around and handed the boy the beach ball.

"Ya well you should keep your eye on the squirt." Soul held Maka close to him, in a protective manner.

"I know and I apologize for disturbing you. But honestly, I thought you would have protected her better."

"What did you say punk?" Soul was really fuming now, his grasp on Maka's shoulders tightened.

"You heard me. If I were her boyfriend I would have caught the ball or swung it away. I would have protected her rather than let her get hurt."

"Why you little!"

"Soul, it's fine, it was only a beach ball they don't even hurt. Honest." Maka was rubbing Soul's hands, trying to get him to loosen his grip on her. Soul slowly dropped his hands around her waist.

"I accept your apology. Let's go Soul, I want to go for a stroll and I could use a shower." Maka began to pack up, but Soul was ignoring her.

"Soul, let's go." Maka just wasn't getting through to him; the older boy and Soul were having a showdown of strength. The boy was doing push ups with one hand while Soul did a hand stand and once balanced, brought his other hand up above his head and balanced himself on one hand.

"Wow! Ohhhh! Ahhhh!" The crowd around him was rather impressed, Soul had obviously won, but Maka wasn't impressed. She rolled her eyes and began to fight her way to Soul.

"Soul Eater I'm leaving with or without you!"

"Hu?" Soul looked up and gently put himself back on two hands, then back on two feet.

"Coming!" Soul caught up with Maka and held her hand, kissing it gently.

"Sorry about that, I get really jealous easily."

"I know, it was kind of . . . hot seeing you like that." Maka blushed slightly.

"Ya?"

Maka nodded her head as Soul pulled her in close to him.

"You know Maka, I need a shower too. We could conserve water by . . .."

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Hu? You mean it!"

"Ya, but you have to behave."

"Promise!"

"Ok then."

They walked back to their apartment and Maka prepared their shower. They were in the steamy bathroom for a good two hours, until.

RING!

"Ughhh! People have such bad timing!" Soul wrapped a towel around his waist and answered the phone in a rather grumpy mood.

"Hello? Ya Maka and I are back in our apartment. No thanks. Ok bye."

"Who was that Soul?"

"Kid, something about going out to a symmetrical dinner, but I turned the offer down."

"Oh, why?"

"I want some time alone with my girlfriend."

"Hmm, you're not thinking about perverted things are you?"

"What no!" Soul blushed.

"That shower was good enough for the night." Soul blushed again and looked down at the ground.

"Soul, you're dripping on the floor. You're cleaning it up. Now hurry up and dry off!"

"Fine." Soul ran back into the bathroom with his meister and closed the door.

"Now where were we?" He dropped her towel along with his, the steam rising, and the atmosphere becoming hot, sticky, and sweet.

"This spring break is gonna rock!" Soul hollered at the ceiling.

"Ya, I think so too. Now come here." Maka agreed with her weapon and began to kiss his neck tenderly.


End file.
